Sweet Oblivion
by KawaiiKanniibal
Summary: That title is really cool and even a little edgy and that's what this fanfic is but it's actually really dorky smut. MA rating, do not read if you're under 18 (or whatever the legal age for your country is). Pasuke is at it again! This time, we see what happens when Sasuke gets stranded in the rain and when Nagato gets just a liiiiittle too excited. Paws off! ...but maybe not?


Sasuke is turning right when his car begins to slow, sputter, and ding.

"What the…?"

He quickly pulls over and turns off his radio and does a quick assessment of his essentials. He's run out of gas.

"Augh, no, it's _pouring, _I don't even…"

He sighs and turns the car off and rests his forehead on the steering wheel, wondering what to do. He is too little to push the car to a gas station, and where even is the nearest station?

Sasuke looks up from where he is and takes a look around. There is really nothing but small stores packed into a long building, with only more road stretching around him. The mall is over to the side. Perhaps he'll go shopping now.

Sasuke decides to go shopping and collects his belongings and umbrella. He opens the car door, opens the umbrella, and steps out. He proceeds to shop for several hours.

During the several hours, Sasuke tells his best friend, Naruto, about the problem and, after a few prying questions, discovers a mutual friend is nearby: Nagato Uzumaki. Sasuke then decides to call Nagato and ask if he can stay over while his car is taken care of.

Nagato is reading in his living room, alone, the television shut off, no sound but the pattering rain against the windows and rooftop.

He thinks to himself, _It's raining really hard. I could probably get a free massage from it._ He then smiles, amused by himself, and resumes reading.

The maiden is pleading with the detective. _Please, _she begs, _if you would only listen to what I have to say. _

_No,_ the detective pushes her away again, _your evidence is too biased. I couldn't accept it even if my phone wasn't ringing._

Wait, what?

Nagato's phone is ringing in the middle of a passionate moment in his reading, and he carefully places his bookmark into the book, closes it and sets it on his lap, and reaches for his phone which reads, "Call from: Sasuke Uchiha".

"Why is _he _calling me?"

He wonders aloud before answering.

"_Hello?"_

Nagato's deep voice sounds from the other end of the line. It almost catches Sasuke off guard.

"Hey, Nagato… So, I ran out of gas over by the mall and I was wondering if you'd let me stay while my car is being taken care of?"

He does his best to sound polite, despite having the full intention to pay Nagato a visit regardless of his answer.

"_Yeah.. no, sure. Come over." _

The answer is simple and comes off sort of odd, but Sasuke knows Nagato is simple and comes off sort of odd, too, so he doesn't mind.

"Nice. I'll be over there soon."

"_Yeah. See you."_

Sasuke hangs up and begins his walk to Nagato's house with his mall bags.

"_Hey, Nagato… So, I ran out of gas over by the mall and I was wondering if you'd let me stay while my car is being taken care of?"_

Sasuke's voice almost chirps with faked politeness on the other end.

But the thought of having Sasuke alone with him in his own house is heart stopping for Nagato. It is one thing to be in public where the shame halts the desire, and it is one very different thing to he alone in your own house with an object of… _pure adorableness._

"Yeah.. no, sure. Come over."

He carefully adds everything after "yeah" so as to not be weird… but it still comes off sort of odd.

"_Nice. I'll be over there soon." _

Nagato nods into the phone before remembering Sasuke can't see that and once again quickly rights himself.

"Yeah. See you."

There is silence on the other end of the line until it clicks, beeps, and his phone returns to neutral mode instead of in-call mode.

Nagato takes a quiet, deep breath and leans forward and puts his hands on either side of his head.

"Why didn't I say no? He's too cute. All I'll want to do is touch him."

_Touch his no-no square._

"G'ooooh…"

Nagato proceeds to argue with himself on how to handle Sasuke. Unfortunately, he never reaches a solid solution by the time the doorbell rings.

He looks up at the door and sets the book slowly on the table next to him and stands up. He peers through the peep hole in the door, taking in the sweet creature on the other side of the threshold.

Sasuke has..

_seven bags. Seven bags that group together to become bigger than him._

And…

_...a Hello Kitty and Friends umbrella!?_

Nagato bites his lip and closes his eyes and silently prays for self control. He opens the door.

"Good evening, Sasuke…"

Nagato uses the other man's first name and it's almost impossible not to smile.

"Hey. It's cold out here. I also went shopping."

Sasuke states his claims before wiggling past Nagato and into the house where he closes his umbrella and drops it onto the ground, along with all of his other carry-ons and shoes.

Nagato closes the door and turns to Sasuke.

"How long has your car been out of gas?"

"Neeeh, three hours now? I don't know. I went shopping."

He shrugs and hugs himself and rubs his arms.

Nagato realises his sweet dream is cold and comes to the rescue.

"My room has a heater if you'd like to go lay in bed or something."

Sasuke nods.

"Hell yeah. It's freezing outside."

Nagato nods and leads Sasuke into his room and closes the door and turns the heater on.

Meanwhile, Sasuke bundles himself up in Nagato's blankets and sits as close as he can to the heater without leaving the bed.

"Né, thanks, Nagato…"

Sasuke uses Nagato's first name and it's almost impossible for Nagato not to melt.

Nagato mentally slaps himself and remembers his place, nodding.

"Uh, if you need anything, let me know…"

He tries to leave, but Sasuke has other plans.

"Huh? No, you can't leave me in here alone, that's weird. Stay."

Sasuke's face is reflecting the great dissatisfaction in his tone.

_He wants me to stay with him._

Nagato wants to giggle and hug Sasuke. But he doesn't do that. Instead, he nods and sits on the side of the bed.

"I'm not exactly the best entertainer."

"Dance for me, anyway, monkey."

Sasuke's eyes twinkle in mischief and good fun.

_Did I just-?_

Nagato mentally facepalms at having thought of Sasuke's eyes as twinkling, and physically raises an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"You seem to have my species confused."

Sasuke laughs - more like giggles- but perseveres.

"Not at all, monkey."

Nagato just shakes his head and turns down the heater.

"Oi! No! Turn it back up, stupid!"

Sasuke demands and pouts.

_Sasuke is pouting._

_SASUKE IS POUTING. _

The urge was too much, and the pulse in his pants meant the wait had come to an end.

Nagato almost throws himself onto Sasuke and tears the blankets from around Sasuke and pins him to the bed.

Sasuke gasps and looks up and Nagato in confusion, unsure what to say or do or expect.

Nagato looks at Sasuke for just a second before practically slamming their lips together.

Sasuke realises what's happening now and blushes and turns his head away from Nagato.

"Ah..! What are you doing?!"

The blush only makes Nagato want Sasuke more, and he leans down and nibbles on Sasuke's ear.

He starts to whisper.

"You're so fucking cute, Sasuke… I can't take it… I want you so bad, I want to make you squeal…"

It's too much for Sasuke, and Sasuke bites his lip and whimpers.

"Nagato…"

Nagato takes it as an "okay" and travels down and kisses Sasuke's collarbone before suddenly taking Sasuke's shirt off.

Sasuke crosses his arms over his rapidly rising and falling chest.

"What are you doing…"

The innocence makes Nagato growl, and he takes off his own shirt and dives down to bite and suck on Sasuke's pink, pert little nipples.

Sasuke moans, but bites his lip to hide it. It's embarrassing to moan like a girl.

But the moans drive Nagato crazy, and he begins to grind their groins together, letting Sasuke feel how hard Nagato is beneath the jeans.

Soon, Sasuke himself is hard, and now both men have bulges in their pants they can't keep their minds off of.

"I have to have you."

Nagato gets up on his knees and quickly unbuttons his pants, pulling them down to reveal his huge, twitching, pre-cum soaked uncircumcised cock.

Sasuke's eyes are barely open enough and his mind barely clear enough to understand the massive thing before him.

Nagato leaves his pants around his thighs and somewhat harshly removes the remainder of Sasuke's clothing, exposing him entirely.

Sasuke bites his finger and brings his knees together.

"N-Nagato, wait…."

But Nagato shakes his head and spreads Sasuke's legs, positioning his cock to touch Sasuke's tiny hole.

"I've been waiting for so long, look at how fucking adorable you are, I can't wait anymore…"

Nagato spreads Sasuke's ass with one hand and uses his other hand to push himself inside of Sasuke.

"Hah, hah…!"

The pressure building up at Sasuke's entrance makes him pant and moan in anticipation.

Suddenly, the hole gives way, and Nagato plunges his entire cock to the hilt into Sasuke.

Sasuke gasps and arches his back in surprise and lets out a small choke of surprise at the heat inside of him.

Nagato leans down and buries his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"So hot and tight… take my entire cock, Sasuke, feel me deep inside you…"

Sasuke can't even take in a breath, let alone reply.

Nagato grins and pulls out nearly all the way before slamming back in again, forcing the air back into Sasuke's lungs.

The pattern continues, and Nagato seems to thrust harder into Sasuke each time.

With each thrust, Sasuke can feel Nagato's cock slamming against his prostate, eliciting a moan every single time.

"Listen to you scream for my cock, look your face turn redder every time I twist your nipple…"

Nagato speaks low and husky, fucking Sasuke senseless.

"Every single thing you do is fucking cute and I just want to fuck your sweet ass into oblivion…!"

Barely a few more thrusts and Nagato reaches his climax inside of Sasuke, filling Sasuke with his load until it begins to leak out of his ass despite being plugged by Nagato's monster cock.

Sasuke lost control of himself long ago, and once he reaches his climax, he lets loose his own cum to spray all over his own chest.

Nagato slows his motion, very slowly pulling in and out of Sasuke, watching the cum seep out.

"Haaah…"

He looks up to see Sasuke's face, painting, red, and twisted by lust.

_Adorable._

Nagato pulls out and leans down again to kiss Sasuke.

"You're so fucking cute…"

Sasuke puts his arms around Nagato and just works to breathe properly.

The two men lay there for a while until Sasuke can speak.

His first words are:

"Now it's too hot."


End file.
